Cycle of Revenge
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: A collection of song-fics with Miku and Luka. Ex: Snow White and Blossom Red, Witch etc. Please listen to them before you read. Rated T for a bit of voilence and blood. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Snow White and Red Blossom

**A/N: **Hi! This is my second story. I'm going to try to write at least five chapters (yah!). So this first part of the story is based on the song "Snow White and Blossom Red" by Miku and Luka. Enjoy!

I don't own Vocaloid and some of the plot is from the song "Snow White and Blossom Red".

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden by the name of Luka Megurine. She had long silky hair, the color of cherry blossoms. Her eyes were a deep sea blue. Her figure was envied by every woman within a hundred miles.<p>

Her mother had a magic mirror that would tell her she was the fairest in the land. Then one day, it said that her daughter was the fairest instead of her. Angered, Luka's mother sent a hunter out to kill Luka. When that didn't work, her mother went and personally poisoned her daughter. When Luka woke up after being kissed by her prince, her mother was chased off the edge of a cliff and the despised lady was killed.

This is the story of her daughter.

* * *

><p>Luka married the prince, and they had a child. They named her Miku. They lived happily for years, until Miku's seventh birthday.<p>

Luka had kept the magic mirror. Throughout the years, Luka had become vain and asked the mirror every now and then who was the fairest of the land. The mirror always answered with, "You, my dear Luka."

However, on Miku's seventh birthday the mirror answered differently.

"The fairest one in this land isn't you anymore, my dear Luka. It is your daughter, sweet little Miku."

Enraged, Luka took away all of Miku's dresses and gowns and gave her rags to wear. She suddenly became cold towards her daughter.

_She has the same shining white skin and crimson red cheeks as me. She even has the same deep, alluring hair. What makes her better than me?_ Luka fumed. _I thought my beautiful face would be known throughout the world forever!_

For Miku's tenth birthday, they invited the seven dwarves to the party. Luka invited them so they could fawn over her beauty. Instead, all the talked about was Miku. Again, Luka was furious.

"This is your entire fault!" she screamed at her husband. "Your genes made her more beautiful than me!" Convinced of this, she found a witch and asked for a beauty potion. The witch brought it out, but said that Luka must pay a price. Not hesitating, Luka offered her husband's life. The witch said it was an appropriate price.

That night, Luka went home and killed her husband in his sleep. The same prince that had revived her from her endless sleep.

Then she went back to the witch and got the potion. She greedily drank the potion in one gulp.

For three years, Luka remained as beautiful as she was when she was young. Still, when asked, the mirror always said Miku was the fairest. Then Luka's beauty started to fade again. Throughout that time, Miku continued to grow more and more beautiful.

Again, Luka went to the witch. She asked for another beauty potion, but the witch refused to give her one. Instead, she told Luka another way to gain beauty.

"Steal the beauty and youth from others. Here's what you do. Get a pint of a maiden's blood. Then take it and infuse it with a drop of your own. At midnight, drink the blood and you'll be beautiful as ever the next day." the witch whispered the instructions in Luka's ear.

Luka went back home. That night, Luka broke into the house of the innkeeper. He had a pretty daughter who liked to eat carrots. She had light green hair that always reminded Luka of Miku. She got the pint of blood and downed it at midnight. Miku was aware of what her mother was doing, and she kept growing prettier.

By now, Miku was 16 years old. All the villagers called her a 'beautiful young goddess'. Her emerald green hair and turquoise blue eyes attracted flocks of men. Her shining white skin and crimson red cheeks surpassed that of her mother's. The villagers gave her a nickname: Blossom Red.

Luka, meanwhile, kept going around, stealing people's beauty and youth. Nevertheless, the mirror always said the Miku was the fairest of the land.

"If magic ruled this world, I would use that power and make myself the most beautiful of this land." Luka proclaimed one day.

Tired of her mother's rants, Miku spoke up. "Don't you realize that beauty isn't all about your appearance? Your hatred and envy are the causes of why you're losing your appeal."

Infuriated by her daughter's comment, Luka cut Miku's eyes out of their sockets. "You'll never be beautiful anymore," she cackled, holding the two pearly orbs in her hands.

"If you're satisfied with this, then I'll accept this punishment." Miku continued. "But you won't ever hear your beauty from the magic mirror anymore."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Luka screamed. She grabbed the mirror and hung it on the wall in front of her.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of us all? You'll answer me now, right? The most beautiful person in this land is me, Snow White!" Luka screeched.

Instead of answering, the mirror reflected the most gruesome creature ever on the surface. It had Luka's pink hair, but it was filled with dirt and messy, the cotton candy pink turned brown and limp. The face was filled with sags and wrinkles. The creature's eyes bugged out, her lips were puckered, her nose long and droopy. The face color was a dull gray pallor, the rosiness of Luka's usually crimson cheeks gone. Her skin was in the horrible condition. The creature in the mirror was hardly recognizable, but it strangely resembled Luka. Because it was Luka inner appearance, disgraced by hatred and envy.

Then the magic mirror broke, shards flying everywhere. One shard lodged itself into Luka's throat, killing her. In the shard, a rotten, dead leaf was reflected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that's it for this part of the "cycle". Again, i write my fanfictions very close to the plot of the songs so you can find many similarities here. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Contract

**A/N: **Hi! This second chapter isn't really a story. It'll make more sense when I write the third chapter. Right now, try to make as much sense of it as you can. Sorry for the confusing instructions. Oh and also, Rin and Len make a appearance. Yay!

I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own the entire plot this time (yay).

* * *

><p>Luka woke up. <em>Was that all a dream,<em> she thought.

"No, I'm afraid not," a voice said from above Luka. Luka sat up and saw two kids standing over her. They looked exactly the same except one was a boy and the one who spoke was a girl. What surprised her most were the wings growing out of their backs.

Luka looked around. "Where am I?"

"Heaven, of course!" the boy exclaimed. "Where do you expect to go after you die?"

"Heaven? But I don't think I deserve to…"

The girl laughed. "Do humans still believe that myth? Whether you've been good or evil, it doesn't matter. There's only one place you go. And that's here, Heaven, the Final Resting Place."

The boy cut in. "How rude of us. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Len and this here is Rin."

"Anyway, that aside, there's something we'd like to discuss with you." Rin continued, "We, the angels, were discussing what to do with you. After watching your life, we decided that you could be offered a second chance."

"A-a second chance?"

"Yes, exactly. We can reincarnate you into the living world and you can live again. Your life was so…sad, we think you would appreciate something like this."

Luka thought it over. "Okay, I accept your second chance, but I have one condition."

Rin and Len looked surprised. "Oh? And that condition is?"

"I'd like Miku, my daughter, to be part of this too."

Len smiled. "That's fine. We were actually planning that. What a kind mother you are."

_It has nothing to do with a kind mother_, Luka thought.

"Okay, we'll wait for your daughter to die and then we'll send you both back into the living world." Rin looked over at Luka. "Do you have any requests about what you want to be or have in your next life?"

"Hmm. I'd like to be beautiful again. And I would like to be more beautiful than my daughter this time." Rin and Len looked at each other knowingly.

Len made a contract and pen from thin air and handed it to Luka. "Sign here and you'll be all set."

Luka signed and gave the contract back to Len. Then she was led to a little cottage. "You can stay here until Miku dies, and then we'll come to retrieve you."

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later<strong>

"Hello! Welcome to Heaven!"

Miku opened her eyes and saw two angels standing over her.

The boy handed her a contract and pen. "Your mother is already here. She saigned a contract for you to have a second chance in life. If you sign here, the you can start your new life as soon as possible."

Confused, Miku read over the contract. "Wait, it says here that she'll be prettier than me. Is that true?"

"Yes, that was one of your mother's requests. Do you have any?"

Miku thought for a bit. "If she's going to be prettier than me in this next life, can I have a third chance I be the better one?"

Rin and Len grinned. "Sure, but your mother will be dragged into this third life too."

"Okay, that's fine," Miku said and signed the contract.

* * *

><p>Luka heard a knock on her door. <em>Who could it be?<em>

She opened the door and found Miku standing there, flanked by Rin and Len.

For a minute, she was speechless. "How-how did you die in, what, five months?"

Miku looked at the ground. "Well, when they found out you died, they looked around for clues of why for a couple of months. When they couldn't find any, they blamed me for it and gave me a public execution."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"Ahem." Luka and Mikku started at the sudden sound. "Can we get this reincarnation started," Rin said impatiently.

"Oh, right, of course," Luka agreed and Miku nodded.

"Okay, right this way," Len instructed, leading them down a path toward a curtain of shimmering golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, um, yeah, that's it. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. Sorry, if this was boring, it's pretty important to the plot. And, go Kagamines! Sadly, they don't have that much of a part in this story.  
>Anyways, thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Witch I

**A/N: **Hi! This part of the cycle is based off of Witch, so please go listen to the song first before you read. Thanks. And also, the story for this part of the cycle got too long, so it ends in sort of a cliffhanger. Sorry!

I don't own Vocaloid and part of the plot comes from the song Witch.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden who lived in a small village. Her name is Luka Megurine and this is her story.<p>

She had long silky hair, the color of cherry blossoms. Her eyes were a deep sea blue. Her figure was envied by every woman within a hundred miles. Every man in the village longed for her, married or not.

Luka's best friend was a priest named Miku. She was also very pretty, with flowing teal hair and matching turquoise eyes. However, she was jealous of her friend, who was always adored more, casting Miku into her shadow.

Luka didn't know about her friend's jealousy. Miku hid it well.

One day, the prince of the land visited the small town in search of a wife. Luka was walking nearby at the time.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came and Luka's hat flew off. Frantically running after it, Luka didn't see the prince. It finally came down. In the prince's hand.

It was love at first sight. He handed the hat back to Luka and said, "May I ask your name, beautiful maiden?"

Blushing Luka answered, "Luka Megurine, your highness."

"No need for formalitites. Call me Prince Gakupo if you will." Luka nodded, and finally looked up at him.

She breathed in a sharp intake of breath. The wind made his long purple hair fly backwards. His lavender eyes showed kindness and bravery. He looked so manly and handsome sitting on the back of his horse.

Gakupo wasted no time. "I'm looking for a wife. Would you be interested, Miss Luka Megurine?"

Luka was shocked. _Did he just—_"I-I…give me some time. I-I'll think about it," she somehow stuttered out.

"Great. I'll see you at under that tree at noon tomorrow for an answer," Gakupo said, pointed at a tall sycamore. And then he left.

Luka stood there for a long time, surprised, shocked and…happy? _Did he just…did he just ask me to marry him?_

Neither Gakupo nor Luka saw the envious teal haired priest who was standing behind a wall, watching and listening to everything that just happened.

* * *

><p>Miku ran home, tears coming out of her eyes.<p>

Why does _she_ always get all the attention? Why? And now the prince—!

Miku flung herself on her bed and sobbed for three hours straight. When she ran out of tears, she felt different. She was still jealous, but what was this feeling?

Revenge. _I will take revenge. She will suffer for making me miserable, making me her shadow._

And a plan started to formulate in Miku's head.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Miku," Luka greeted cheerfully, humming a tune in her head. She sat down at the table and helped Miku make dinner.<p>

Miku suppressed the growing anger she felt when she saw Luka's cheerfulness. She plastered a big fake smile on her face and said, "Hello, Luka! How was your day?"

Unable to hold in her happiness, Luka excitedly shared the events that had shocked her so much earlier.

"You know the prince? Of course you do. Anyway, today he came to town. At exactly that moment, my hat flew off and he caught it! He looked so handsome sitting there," Luka sighed, reviving the image in her head. "And then, you won't believe this, he asked me to marry him! He, the prince of this country, asked, me, ME, to marry him!" Luka let out a little scream in happiness.

Miku resisted the urge to strangle her pink haired friend. "And you said?" she asked, maintaining the oh-my-gosh-no way-really face that she was wearing like a mask the whole time.

"I was so stunned. You would be too if you were there."

_But I _**was**_. And that's the problem_, Miku thought.

"I asked him to give me more time. He told me to meet him tomorrow." Luka looked at her friend. "I'm _so_ going to say yes!"

"Congratulations!" Miku cried, clenching her fists under the table and crushing the leek in her hand.

* * *

><p>Luka woke up early and put on her best dress, a long white dress that looked great against her strawberry pink hair. She combed her long hair until it was sleek and shiny and put a crown made of roses on her head. Then she applied a bit of makeup. By the time she was done, it was almost noon. She put on her best shoes and hurried to the sycamore tree.<p>

Gakupo was already there. When he saw Luka walking toward the tree, he smiled. _She's here._

"So, your answer is?"

Luka grinned. "Yes!"

"Thank goodness." Gakupo let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Then, he instinctively hugged Luka. Luka just stood there, stunned.

Gakupo pulled away abruptly. "I'm sorry, I just…" he looked away, embarrassed.

They stood there for a while, blushing. Then Gakupo spoke up. "So, can you, um, can you come with me to my home?" He looked at Luka hopefully.

"Oh! Um, sure. I mean of course. Today?"Luka asked flustered.

"As soon as possible. And you can bring a friend with you if you want."

_I'll bring Miku along_, Luka thought. "I can leave today. I'll bring my friend, Miku, too. She's a priest."

The carriage stopped and Gakupo stepped out of it. Then he held his hand out for Luka.

Luka took it and stepped out of the carriage. Liku jumped out quickly and grabbed her bag. Glaring at the couple, she started walking toward the castle.

Gakupo and Luka started after her, holding hands. When Miku saw this, she turned red in anger and quickly turned away. _It'll all be over soon, _she told herself.

* * *

><p>Rin laughed out loud. "Those humans are such idiots. I can't believe Miku's so jealous. Look at her face!"<p>

Len grinned. The two angels were watching the events through a magic mirror.

Len yawned. "This is getting boring. Want to speed things up a bit?" They both smiled in anticipation.

Rin and Len turned to the big board behind them. On it were three dolls. One of Luka, one of Miku and, the newest, a Gakupo doll.

Rin grabbed the Luka doll and Len the Gakupo doll and they made the dolls kiss. Then they turned back to the mirror, their eyes shining.

In the mirror, it showed Luka and Gakupo kissing. They pulled apart quickly, both blushing furiously. You could almost see the flames shooting out of Miku's eyes.

Len and Rin rolled on the floor, laughing hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, the magic mirror is actually **the **magic mirror from the first chapter. And Luka and Miku have no recollection of their past life and Heaven right now. And, yes, I realize I used the same beginning for this and the first chapter. I did that on purpose. Just clearing that up.

Did you know I read the profiles of everyone who reviews? I'm not a stalker! And thank you Ten-Faced-san and HikariSHa-san for reviewing. I love getting reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Witch II

**A/N:** Hi! I'd say in this chapter, Miku is very out of character if you consider her a sweet little girl. You'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gakupo heard someone knocking on the door of his bedchamber. "Come in!" He called out, expecting Luka.<p>

However, the person who walked into his room was Luka's friend, Miku. She looked around, as if she didn't want anyone to see or hear her.

"I have something I have to tell you. It's really urgent," Miku said, her teal eyes looking straight into Gakupo's purple ones.

Gakupo shivered. _What is this feeling?_

"Luka has never told anyone this except me. But seeing what she's doing, I think your highness should know." Miku handed Gakupo a paper.

It was a wanted poster. It had Luka's picture on it, and Luka Megurine printed below the picture. Under her name was the word "Witch". "Wanted: Dead or Alive" it said.

Gakupo was shocked. _How could such a beautiful girl be a witch?_

"Luka's been using her magic to make you fall in love with her," Miku said, sympathy in her eyes.

Gakupo was bewildered. "But how..why…why would she do that?" he asked.

Miku looked looked at him strangely. "Isn't it obvious? She wants to take over the land as queen. She'll probably look for a way to overthrow you and then she'll be the one and only ruler of the land."

Gakupo tried to find to say to defend his bride, but he couldn't think of anything. Everything Miku said made sense. As hard as he struggled not to believe her, he found himself agreeing with her.

"Here's what you should do. Burn her on a stake. That way she won't be able to influence you anymore and your kingdom will be safe," Miku said.

"Burn her! Isn't that too harsh?" Gakupo was surprised by Miku's suggestion.

"Oh, wait! Every witch has a place they store all their power. Luka's is her hair. Have you noticed how it's always so pretty? It's because of the magic. Cut off her hair tomorrow, then burn her the day after that. She'll be completely helpless."

Again, Gakupo was shocked. Why was she so willing to kill her friend? "Isn't there another another way?"

"That's the only way to get rid of a witch. Think about it. Luka or your beloved kingdom?" With that, Miku turned and walked out of the room.

Gakupo groaned and sank onto his bed. _What should I do?_

* * *

><p>Miku sat down on the bed in the bedroom that was given to her when she arrived. <em>Everything worked out perfectly.<em>

Her facial expressions were completely convincing and Gakupo totally fell for her fake wanted poster. Getting Gakupo to cut of Luka's precious hair was just a bonus. Now almost all the pieces in her plan were in place.

"And then Mr. Handsome-Prince will be all mine!" Miku cried and hugged her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Luka heard someone knock on her door. "Come in." she called. She smiled as Gakupo stepped into the room.

"Good morning, Gakupo."

"Good morning, Luka. Would you be so kind as to accompany me on a little stroll?"

Luka giggled. "I'd love too!"

"Good." Gakupo grabbed Luka's hand and they went outside into the royal garden.

"Aren't these roses beautiful?" Gakupo asked Luka. He turned around to cut one off the bush. If Luka could see his face, she would see how anguished he looked. Gakupo took his sword out of its sheath and cut one of the roses.

"Are you trying to show off with that big sword of yours?" Luka asked, mockingly.

Gakupo forced a smile on his face and turned around. "Exactly. Here, let me put this beautiful rose in your hair."

Gakupo gathered all of Luka's strawberry blond hair and held it in up the air. "Wow, your hair really is amazing."

Luka giggled. "Thanks. It's my favorite trait of myself."

Inside, Gakupo silently wept. In a flash, he had brought the sword up and cut most of the pink shining hair on Luka's head.

Luka stood there, shocked. Strands of long pink hair fell around her like rain. Then tears filled her eyes. "Why'd you do that?" she whispered, tears falling off her face now. "Why?" she asked, raising her voice.

Gakupo clenched his fist. "Because I don't want to marry a witch like you!" he yelled. His inner self sobbed, filling his heart with pain.

Luka ran away, crying, leaving a trail of pink hair behind her. Gakupo stared after her, then he collapsed to the ground, weeping_. No, this is the right thing to do,_ he kept telling himself. But he kept remembering Luka's sad face. It had betrayal written all over it. _No! Don't think about her! She's a witch! A good for nothing witch!_

Miku watched everything from her window. As soon as Luka ran away crying, she fell on her bed, cackling. "Take that, you witch! Tomorrow you'll be gone forever! I'll never be your shadow again!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Four guards slammed open the door of Luka's room. "You're coming with us, witch!"

Helpless, Luka was dragged out of the castle and tied to a stake. Then the four guards started piling wood at her feet.

Luka cried. _What did I do to deserve this? And why am I being called a witch?_

The first person to arrive was Miku. _Why is she smiling? Shouldn't she be sad that her friend's going to die?_

Miku stepped up to Luka and whispered, "How does it feel to be so useless and ugly for once?" Then she stepped away, cackling.

Luka glared at her friend. _So that's what this is all about? Miku's jealousy? I'm going to die here today because my friend is jealous of me?_

Luka felt hatred building up inside her.

The second person to come was Gakupo. As soon as Luka set her eyes on him, she felt mad. He had betrayed her. What right did he have to come and watch her die? Then Luka noticed how close Miku was standing to Gakupo. _Rot in hell, both of you_, she thought.

At that thought, Luka suddenly remembered Heaven. _So this is me being prettier, huh? Why do I die first again?_ By now, many people had gathered around. Miku got everyone to start chanting at Luka. "Repent, repent!"

Luka felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. This time, they weren't sad tears. No, they were tears of hatred. Hatred towards Miku, her so called friend, Gakupo, her betraying prince, and everyone there watching her die.

She glared at Gakupo and decided to give him one last message.

"If you call this love black magic, then light the flames of hatred!" Luka shouted as loud as she could, looking Gakupo in the eyes.

Gakuupo heard and his eyes widened. _No…_

Each of the four guards struck a match and threw them at the wood.

"NO!" Gakupo shouted. He started to run forward, but someone held him back. It was Miku, a crazy grin on her face as she watched the flames that were licking at Luka's feet.

Luka sprouted black wings from her back. When she flapped them, a huge gust of wind came out and made everyone cover their eyes.

When they opened their eyes again, Luka was gone. One of the black feathers floated down and landed in Gakupo's hand.

Gakupo looked at the feather with wild eyes. One of his tears plopped on the feather.

He turned towards Miku. "You…"

Miku didn't even have time to step back before Gakupo pulled out his sword and stabbed her through the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was a bit long, sorry. I didn't want to make a third part to it. So, kind of sad. I feel bad for Luka and I want to yell "You deserved that!" at Miku. And Gakupo, you realized _**way**_ too late. But nice way to show your feelings through actions.

Thanks for reading! 谢谢!


	5. Chapter 5: Ripped Contract

**A/N:** Hi! Oh my gosh, yesterday, two people put my story as a favorite. Thank you very much Trinniexxx-san and BrunaMoonLight-san! I now know that at least 4 people are reading my story, plus two others who read my other one-shot. I feel so loved~~  
>Anyway, this chapter is back in Heaven. Enjoy!<p>

I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own the whole plot this time. Yosh, now moving along.

* * *

><p>This time Luka entered Heaven, she went voluntarily.<p>

Rin and Len were already standing there waiting for her when she flew in on her black wings. And they didn't look happy.

"What do you think you're doing, sprouting wings like that?" Rin screamed at Luka as soon as she alighted.

Luka glared at Rin. "Our deal was to make me more beautiful than Miku in that life. Why'd it end up like that?"

Len was the only one who kept his cool. "You were more beautiful than Miku. That's what you asked for, that's what you got. Whatever happens in your life, we have no control over." Len crossed his fingers behind his back.

Luka pouted. "But that's not fair! Miku always gets the better outcome in these lives."

"No, actually, she's coming here very soon," Rin said, frowning.

"Wait, you mean Miku…Miku died?"

Rolling her eyes Rin said, "Yes, of course. If you die, you come here. I thought we cleared that up on your last little visit."

As if on cue, Miku materialized on the ground next to them. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Len.

"That. Was. Not. Fair," she said through gritted teeth.

"Psh. Tell me about it," Luka commented, twirling her now-long-again pink hair.

Miku eyed Luka coldly. "You, shut up." Then she turned back to Len. "Give me that contract."

Len quickly took it out of his pocket and handed it to Miku. Miku dropped Len and snatched the contract. Then she ripped it to shreds.

Suddenly, the two angels started laughing. "Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Rin asked Len between giggles.

"Yep."

When they both finally stopped laughing, they stared at Miku and Luka with gleams in their eyes.

"Since you just ripped that contract, you'll have to keep reincarnating, again and again and again." Rin explained.

Miku and Luka looked at each other in horror.

"Right this way ladies. To your next life." Len gestured towards the golden curtain of light.

"No way," Miku said, crossing her arms. Luka nodded.

"You think you can _choose_ if you want to go or not? It's not optional." With that, Rin grabbed Luka and Len grabbed Miku. They dragged the two screaming women towards the light.

"Have a nice life!" Rin called out as they tossed Luka and Miku through the curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, sorry it was so short. This chapter wasn't supposed to have an important plot in the first place. And, wow, Rin and Len sure are strong. I guess for Rin, it's normal, but I hear Len's actually pretty weak *shot*.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I made it to 5 chapters and I'm going to write more. I succeeded! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6: Story of Evil I

**A/N:** Hi!  
>HELP ME! Please give me some songs that have Miku and Luka or they can be substituted. I'm running out of ideas. Thank you for the suggestions you've already given, I've considered them and I'm planning to use them in the future. So this chapter is a side story, sort of, based on the Story of Evil. The time set is before Rin and Len became angels. Enjoy!<p>

I don't own Vocaloid, and some of the plot belongs to the Story of Evil and the amazing Mothy-sempai.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a pair of twins. They looked exactly alike, except one was a girl and the other was a boy. They both had golden hair and sapphire blue eyes. Everyone congratulated the queen when she gave birth to them.<p>

The girl was named Rin; the boy Len. Rin was right-handed, Len was left-handed.

Rin and Len were the only children the king and queen had. They debated who should take the throne. Through some completely unreasonable thinking, they decided that left-handed people were inferior to right-handed people. Therefore, Rin became heir.

One day, both the king and queen died from a disease. Rin and Len were only 14 at the time, but no one else could take the throne, so Rin was suddenly in charge of the land. And Len became her loyal servant.

Again, Rin was only 14, so she didn't know very well how to be a ruler. So the way she ruled was very cruel and harsh. She did things that would only benefit her, like steal money from the poor. Soon, the villagers started to hate her.

Also, she forced her beloved twin, Len, to do horrible things. He had no choice but to obey.

* * *

><p>Rin had been walking around the market, wearing a disguise, when she spotted a man with blue hair. Instantly, she fell in love with him. Every day, she went to the market to see him from a distance. For some reason, he kept buying tons of leeks. <em>Does he really like leeks?<em> she wondered.

This particular day, Rin was in the market again. As soon as she spotted the blue haired man, her heart started beating faster. Then, someone moved and she saw a pretty teal haired girl standing next to him. Rin saw that they were holding hands. The girl laughed at something the blue haired man said.

Rin could feel fire in the pit of her stomach. She recognized the green haired girl. The girl was the princess of the green kingdom, her country's neighbor.

That day, she went home, thinking of ways to eliminate the girl. Then she saw Len.

She grabbed Len's arm and cried out, "Len-ny, help me, please!"

Len paled. Whenever Rin wanted him to do something, it usually wasn't pleasant. "Um, sure, what would you like me to do?"

Rin grinned at him. "I want you to go and kill the princess of the green country."

Len looked at the ground. "Yes, your majesty," he said, like always.

"Great!" Rin smiled happily. "Just to be safe, can you just burn down the whole country."

Len gulped. "Su-sure."

Rin cheerfully skipped away.

When she was out of earshot, Len leaned against the wall and groaned. _Why do I do this?_

But he already knew why. If his sister told him to do it, he would. He would even become evil for her to be happy. As long as he could see her smile every day. He hated to see her cry. It broke his heart.

Rin had sent him to kill many people before. For example, once Rin forced him to perform a public execution of a boy. The boy was the lover of one of the peasants she had stolen money from.

* * *

><p>Len stood in the town square, trying to look unsuspicious. A young couple walked past him; a blue haired man and a girl with beautiful long teal hair.<p>

Suddenly, the girl turned around and smiled at him. Len turned red. Her smile was so beautiful, he almost melted. He felt his heart beating faster.

When the couple had left, Len thought of something. Long, teal hair, the blue haired man. That was the princess of the green country! _But I…I don't want to kill her!_

Len knew he had to, but he just…didn't want to. _This has never happened before. Usually, I can turn my heart to lead and kill mercilessly._

* * *

><p>At night time, Len walked outside and took a deep breath. Then he took out the box of matches out from his cloak. Len always wore his gray hooded cloak on days he had to steal from people or kill them. The cloak was covered in bloodstains and Len remembered every single story behind each bloodstain.<p>

He struck the first match and threw it at the inn he had just walked out of. Quickly, he did that to every house in the village. Everything was so quiet.

Then, a scream pierced the silence. Some people started running out of their houses, but most of them had already died silent deaths. The ones that escaped their burning houses were cut down by Len.

When the whole village only consisted of two living people, Len headed towards the castle where the princess lived. He first had to walk through a forest to get there. He dragged his feet while he walked. _If it's what Rin wants, I'll do it but…_

Halfway to the castle, he bumped into the princess. Surprised, he took a step back. The princess was surprised too. They stared at each other for a while. Then Len pulled out his knife.

The princess looked at the knife. At first, she looked scared, but then a look of understand crossed her face. When she looked back at Len's face, she saw that he was quietly crying. The hand that held the knife trembled.

The princess smiled at him. It was a sad smile. "Before you kill me, I'd like to tell you something. First of all, my name's Miku. And second…" she took a big breath. "…I love you."

Len almost dropped the knife in surprise. Then he gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists. He raised his hand and started to bring it down on Miku. But he stopped 2 inches away.

"I-I can't," he whispered.

Again, Miku smiled a sad smile. She took Len's hand and plunged the knife through her own chest.

* * *

><p>Rin heard a knock on the door to her palace. <em>Len's back!<em> she thought happily.

She opened the door and Len immediately hugged her. _Why won't my tears stop?_ He kept asking himself.

Rin was surprised for a second, but she smiled and hugged him back.

Then she pulled away. The clocktower bell rang three times.

"Oh, it's tea time."

* * *

><p>Len brought a platter up to Rin. He had changed back into his usual suit.<p>

"Today's snack is brioche," he announced.

Rin cried out in happiness. "I love brioche!" She took a big bite and laughed.

Len grinned. Seeing his sister laugh so innocently made his heart fill with joy. "I'm glad you like it."

Rin motioned for Len to sit down. "You were crying earlier. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. You're the princess, and I'm the servant. I'll do whatever you tell me to do." Len smiled. "So just keep smiling and laughing for me, okay?"

Rin beamed. "Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I ended it on a happy note. There's going to be a part 2 to this. We all know how it ends, right? But I'm going to change the ending a little bit. I have a question for Len though; How many matches do you _have_?

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please tell me some songs you'd like me to make into a story.


	7. Chapter 7: Story of Evil II

**A/N:** Hi! I know the way I'm writing the Story of Evil is a bit off. Well, guess what? It's going to become even more twisted! I changed how I was going to end this side story. And Luka's taking Meiko's place. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The blue haired man stood on the beach, staring out into the ocean. Tears fell freely from his eyes.<p>

That morning, he had been told that the entire green country had been wiped out. Including the princess. And he knew exactly who had done it.

The man clenched his fist. _There will be hell to pay for this._

* * *

><p>The man knocked on the door to a small run down house. A women with long pink hair opened it.<p>

"What're you doing here, Kaito? You've come to brag about Mi—." The lady noticed Kaito's puffy red eyes. "What happened?" she asked, alarmed.

"May I come in, Luka?" Kaito asked, his voice quivering.

Luka quickly led him in. Kaito sank into a beaten up old chair.

"She killed them. She killed all of them."

"Who killed who?"

"The yellow princess killed the whole green country." Kaito looked up. "She probably didn't actually kill them with her own hands. Her servant must have done it. But still. We _**have**_ to do something!"

Luka nodded slowly. "How about we stage a revolt?"

* * *

><p>Len looked out the window. The villagers' torches shone brightly in the night. Swords and pitchforks gleamed in the light.<p>

"Wh-what's going on?"A fearful voice asked from behind him. Len turned around and saw Rin.

"Listen. The villagers are staging a revolt. You have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Th-then what about-what about you?"

Len gave her a sad smile. He took out his hair string and the gray cloak he was wearing. He held them out to Rin. "Here, I'll lend you my clothes. Give me yours. We're twins. No one will be able to tell the difference."

"But—"

"No buts, Rin. You have to escape immediately." Len reached into his pocket and took out a watch. He placed it in the palm of Rin's right hand. "Take this with you."

A tear slipped out of Rin's eye. "Will I ever see you again?"

Len's heart ached. "Please don't cry, Rin. Just keep smiling and laughing. I'll be fine." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bam!<strong>_

The door to the castle finally broke and the villagers charged in. They took all the furniture and money. Luka walked into the heart of the castle to find the princess.

She was standing right there. Luka unsheathed her sword and charged at the little princess. To her surprise, the princess whipped out a knife and blocked the blade.

"I'm not as fragile as I look," she said sneering. Luka thought there was something wrong with her voice. Did the princess have a cold?

Luka swung her sword at the princess' head again. Annoyingly, she blocked it again. Luka was getting mad. She lunged again, really hard this time. Hard enough to break the blade of the princess' knife.

The blade clattered to the grand and the tip of Luka's sword was at the princess' neck. "I've decided. I think you deserve a public execution. Just killing you off here won't be as humiliating." Luka laughed. "You'll suffer for killing my boyfriend."

The princess just glared at Luka and said. "You're such a disrespectful woman."

* * *

><p>Rin stumbled along the abandoned train tracks, sobbing.<p>

_I was such a bad sister. I made him steal. I made him kill people. He must hate me. But he doesn't Why not? And now…now he's going to die. And it's all my fault! Len doesn't deserve any of this._

Rin found a big rock and fell to the ground in front of it. Leaning against the rock, she cried herself to sleep.

In her dream, she was tied to a tree by a thorny vine. Len walked up to her.

"Len! Oh, Len, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for what I made you do. Please forgive me." Rin pleaded.

Len just smiled and held out his hand, as if to help her off the tree. Suddenly, his hand turned red with blood and his face was smeared with the red substance.

"No! LEN!" Rin screamed as Len fell to the ground and dissolved. "Len! No, Len, I'm sorry. Please come back to me." Rin kept repeating that as tears dripped off her face.

Rin snapped awake. _I have to see Len again_. She started running back to the village.

* * *

><p>Len sat in his jail cell, thinking about his sister. He was due to be executed at 3 o'clock. Len tried to fill his mind with happy thoughts.<p>

_Rin's favorite food is brioche. She laughs so charmingly when I make it for her._ Len smiled. _I bought her a ribbon and hair clips for her. She looked very cute wearing them._

Len's mind drifted back to the time before Rin was ruler.

_They were sitting in the garden. Rin had made a crown out of a chain of daisies. Giggling, she set it on top of Len's head._

"_All hail King Len, king of daisies!" She bowed, laughing._

_Len blushed. "Rin, don't make me king of daisies. That's so girly! I'm a guy, for god's sake." He was secretly happy that Rin had made something for him._

But then, their parents came and pulled Rin away from him. Rin was kicking and crying. Len just sat there. Mama and Papa had already told him about their decision about Rin being heir. After that day, Rin never was the same cute, giggling girl that Len had loved so much.

The bell tolled three times. Two guards walked into the cell and grabbed Len. They dragged him to the guillotine and gingerly dropped him. Then one guard shoved his head through the hole.

Len's eyes looked over the crowd and stopped on a figure in a gray cloak. _Rin…What's she doing here?_ Rin was pushing through the crowd towards him.

Luka stopped her. "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to get too close to the princess."

Len saw Rin gulp.

"I am the princess!"

_No! What was Rin doing? If they believed her, they would kill her!_

"That's right! I'm the princess. That person up there is my brother. He has nothing to do with this!" Rin yelled.

Luka grinned. Kill two birds with one stone.

"Then why don't you join him up there?" She grabbed Rin and dragged her to one of the empty guillotines. "Your brother has everything to do with this. He was the one who went out and killed the people, right? He'll be killed for murder."

Rin didn't even resist. She looked at Len, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, it's tea time," she said, smiling.

The blades of the guillotines dropped simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Twisted ending, huh? Luka's only in there because she's one of the main characters and I switched her out because of that. I was actually originally going to have Rin die and then have Len follow her somehow, but, it got too long.

Anyways, thanks for reading! I wrote another one-shot, so be sure to check that out.


	8. Chapter 8: Scissoroid

**A/N:** I wasn't planning on updating today, but I opened my email and I saw a huge list of emails. Thank you AwesomeSaucelv8-san for making this a favorite and EnvyIsMySin-san for reading too. And Nano Code-san read my other one-shot. Thank you all!  
>So back to Miku and Luka now. I'm using the song Scissoroid here. Enjoy!<p>

I don't own Vocaloid and parts of the plot are from the song Scissoroid (or –loid, Idk).

* * *

><p>Miku watched enviously as Luka sang for their master. <em>Why does Luka get to sing all the songs now? I used to be Master's favorite!<em>

I"I can't tolerate it anymore!" she screamed in her soundproof room. "I'm happy to have a little sister and all. We used to sing together. You even told me that you wanted to be a diva like me. But I can't forgive you stealing _my_ master, Luka!"

Miku sank onto her bed. "If I have to share my exclusive master, then I'd rather not have any sisters at all." Miku didn't notice the hot tears falling down her cheeks.

Her eyes wandered around her room and rested on a knife with a blue handle. She got up and grabbed the knife. "I'm sorry, Luka. If you're going to curse anyone, curse yourself. It's all your fault if you die."

* * *

><p>"Ju-just be frie-nds," Luka said, her voice wavering. Tears sprung to her eyes. She looked up at her master. "I can't do it right."<p>

Kaito sighed and patted Luka's head. "It's all right, Luka," he said smiling. "Just keep practicing. You're doing great."

"Tha-thank you master." Luka said.

"Why don't you have some rest now?" Kaito suggested. Luka nodded and walked off to her room.

Miku entered the room. She was hiding something behind her back. "Oh, hello master," she said, and walked the same way Luka had gone. Kaito saw something flash. _Was that a knife?_

* * *

><p>Miku walked into Luka's room. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Slowly, Miku walked up to her bed. She held the knife above Luka's heart.<p>

Miku remembered all the fun and happy times she had with Luka. _"I want to be a diva, just like you!"_ Luka's voice swirled around in Miku's mind. Her hand faltered.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Miku flinched and quickly hid the knife. Luka's eyes were open. "You haven't visited my bedroom for such a long time, Miku. What'll you teach me today?"

Luka smiled widely. "I really appreciate you being my sister. You're so kind and cute. You're the best diva in the world!"

Miku felt a tear leak out of her eye. _I don't want to kill her. But…_

"Just kidding."

Miku's eyes widened. Luka had snatched her knife and now it was sticking out of her chest. Luka slowly pulled it out.

"Hey, Miku. Your duty's over now. I love master so much. He's my exclusive master now," Luka said, grinning evilly. "Good bye, Miku."

* * *

><p>Kaito walked into Luka's room. He gasped and ran over to Miku's cold body. <em>Who did-why…<em>

He knew immediately who had done it. He ran to his room and grabbed the gun he kept hidden.

"Luka! I have a new song for you to sing." He yelled.

Luka walked up to him after a few minutes. "Here I am, Ma—" She stopped when she saw the gun in Kaito's hand. "Please, Master. It's all a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to kill her. It was an acci—"

Kaito pulled the trigger and the bullet embedded itself in Luka's heart. She collapsed and died instantly.

Kaito clapped twice. Rin and Len appeared. "Was that good enough?" he asked.

Rin frowned. "That was too quick. Let's retry it." Len nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That was short. By retry, I mean they're going to kind of relive the life they just lived. So that means **Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance**. That will be in the next chapter. I changed the scissors to a knife because they're not supposed to be vocaloids, just humans. I like making Miku suffer. Mwahahahaha (that's my evil laugh).

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Grotesque Girl,Rotten Romance

**A/N:** First of all, it took a lot of willpower and guts to watch the PV **3 TIMES **for Grotesque Girl, Rotten Romance. So you better enjoy it. Second, OMG I'M SO HAPPY, THE RIDDLER HAS ANOTHER CHAPTER! If you've never read that fanfiction before, go read it. It's really good. The Riddler by . I changed the ending to this a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Miku peered through the crack in her door at Kaito. His silky blue hair piled messily on top of his head. His gentle smile, his alluring laugh. Miku sighed. <em>Was I was born to be in love with you?<em>

Miku kept watching her handsome neighbor through the door. She leaned against the wall. "Love me," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Miku's fingers flew swiftly across the keyboard. <em>Kaito Shion. Kaito Shion. Kaito Sh- Oh here he is!<em> Miku eagerly clicked on the site. Her eyes scanned the webpage, looking for anything about his love life. When she found nothing, she sighed and leaned back in her chair, her eyes resting on one of the many dolls of Kaito she had.

"I wish I could touch your face and stroke it…" she murmured, her hands reaching out towards the doll. "…my sweetheart."

Miku got up and moved the curtain covering her window to spy on Kaito. She froze.

A girl with long pink hair was with Kaito. "Oh my, you have a guest. What a pretty girl," Miku muttered. She watched as the girl handed Kaito a chocolate ice cream bar—his favorite.

Enviously, Miku eyed the girl. _I know her…that's Luka._ "Tell me how much you love her." Her lips curled into a smile. "I'll kill her and pack her up for you."

Miku found all the pictures of Luka she could find and burned them. "I wonder what she's doing right now," Miku mused. She picked up one of her Kaito dolls. "You can do anything you want with me," she said. "Because I love you this much, see?" Miku kissed the doll lightly, then fell on her bed, clutching the doll tightly. (**A/N:** That rhymed! Haha, don't listen to me.)

* * *

><p>Miku sealed the box with tape. <em>Okay, now to deliver it…<em>

On her way to Kaito's house, she passed him. He looked worried, and he kept looking at his silent phone.

Miku grinned evilly._ Heehee_

* * *

><p><em>She didn't show up. Strange.<em>

Kaito stopped at his door. A big box sat in front of it. He picked it up. It was actually quite heavy. When he got it into his apartment room, he ripped the tape off and opened the box.

What he saw almost made him scream. Inside the box was the head of Luka.

* * *

><p>Miku watched Kaito open the box that contained the late Luka.<p>

"Why are you crying?" she asked the window. Then she looked at the long strand of pink hair in her hand. "Oh, is it because of this?" She hugged the cardboard box in her other hand. "Your head will be in _this _box when you're dead."

Every day, Miku watched Kaito brush Luka's hair from her window. _Why does he keep her head? Does he like heads?_

Miku started giving Kaito cat heads. _He likes cats, I know that. A cat head is perfect!_

One day, someone knocked on Miku's door. When she opened it, she saw Kaito. He was holding a bouquet of leeks. Miku happily took the leeks and started arranging them in a flower pot.

When Miku wasn't watching, Kaito consulted the two invisible angels next to him. _Now?_

Rin nodded. Kaito picked up the ax leaning against the wall.

Miku turned around and saw Kaito holding the ax in the air. _Oh…_ Miku smiled. "I'll still love you. Eternally."

The ax came down, and Miku was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Now that I've written the story, I guess this and Scissoroid aren't that alike. Hm. Oh well. I know Miku actually kills Kaito with a big long nail, but I can't have Kaito die in this. A bit of a twist, isn't it? I'm sorry it's so short.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye For Now

**A/N:** I'm going to stop this story for a bit. I have another great idea for a different fanfiction. So this fanfiction is going on hiatus. This chapter is in Heaven.

* * *

><p>Luka woke up to find she was sitting in Heaven. She looked around to find herself alone. "Seriously?" she screeched. "Why do I <em><strong>always<strong>_ die first!"

However, this time, the two angels were there. _I think I'll do a bit of exploring while they're gone_, Luka decided.

She walked around and found a little cabin. On the door were the words "Kagamine Rin and Len" in gold letters. Luka turned the knob and entered the empty little cabin.

It was actually really spacious. In the corner were two identical beds. Leaning against the wall was a mirror. No wait. That was _**her**_ mirror!

Luka rushed over to the mirror. No doubt, it was her magic mirror. She looked around. Next to the mirror was a little table. She sat down to examine it closer. Strange. The table had what looked like a mini setting. It looked like—no it was!

On the table, there were two miniature apartments. In the setting, there were two dolls. One of them looked like Miku, the other like Kaito.

_Kaito…_

Luka shook her head and watched a scene play out. Kaito knocked on Miku's door. Miku opened it and took the banquet of leeks Kaito had in his hand. They walked into the dining room. Miku was arranging the leeks in a vase.

Luka watched Kaito. He seemed to looked to his side. But there wasn't anything there…was there? Luka strained her eyes and gasped. She saw a faint outline of Rin and Len floating next to Kaito. Rin nodded. Did Kaito ask her something?

Luka watched as Kaito picked up an ax leaning against the wall. What was that doing there? It was stained with blood. Whose blood—?

Luka immediately understood. So it was Miku who snuck into my room last night and—ugh. Luka shivered at the memory.

Kaito brought the ax above his head. Miku turned and saw him. Part of Luka screamed "NO!" but another part was secretly happy Miku was going to die. Still, Luka looked away when the ax came down.

Standing up, Luka looked around for anything else that might entertain her. Finding nothing, she started to head out the door. However, on the way out she heard to a crunch under her foot. Startled, she looked down. Under her foot were fragments of glass and a little ceramic heart, broken perfectly down the middle.

Suddenly, Luka disappeared.

* * *

><p>Miku's head fell to the ground with a dull thud.<p>

Kaito put the ax down and brushed off his hands. "Well, that's done." Kaito turned to the now visible angels next to him.

Len looked at Miku's body approvingly. "Good job. Let's head back to Heaven to greet their souls now."

Then something unexpected happened. Miku head reconnected with her body and then she disappeared.

"What hap—" Rin started. Then she doubled over with pain.

"Rin!" Len cried, but not a second later, he was in the same state. Kaito stood there helplessly, watching the two angels' wings fall off.

"Wait, don't tell me…"

"Yes. One of them broke it." Len gasped out.

Kaito's eyes widened. "You mean the Sacred Heart is…What do we do? Without that we angels can't stay in Heaven!"

"You'll-be fine. Go-back to-Heaven. Find-the Sacred—Heart, give it to—the Supreme—Ruler." Rin wheezed. Then both of the angels disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like that. It actually starts the second part of this cycle, so look forward for more of the Kagamines.

Thanks for reading! Check out the other story when it comes out.


	11. Chapter 11: A play

**A/N:** 4 months?! Agh, I'm so sorry guys! You guys all can shoot me 10 times, I'm so very sorry! You shouldn't review, I don't deserve it. If you're still following this, I love you so much, thank you, I'm so sorry, I should burn in hell. *wipes tears*

But guess what everyone! I'm back, and I'll try my hardest to be consistent. I finally finished Antisocial Personality Disorder, so I can continue this. How do you like the cover I drew?

* * *

><p>Rin knocked on the door. It didn't open. She banged her fists on the door as hard as she could. Still the door didn't open. "Open, you stupid thing!" she yelled, kicking it over. Len stood at the side, observing.<p>

"I think our door is broken. It seems that everyone else's opens after you knock a bit and voice says 'Welcome home.'" He sighed. "I miss Heaven. The doors just opened as you walked past, nothing technical."

Rin looked around. "I don't see any castles anywhere. What kingdom is this? And why are the girls all wearing trousers? That is so un-ladylike." _(Note: They lived in Story of Evil time)_

"Especially those two. They're showing too much skin wearing those little dresses-" Rin's eyes widened. "Len, aren't those Luka and Miku?"

At the same time, Miku looked over and saw Rin staring. "Ah! Luka, I know that girl! She's that angel! That boy too." She grabbed Luka's arm and marched up to the two. "What did you do? I don't remember anything after…I don't remember anything!"

"Sure you do," Len said, smiling. "What's one plus one-"

Miku glared at him and he shut up. "What are you two doing here anyways?"

"It appears that we became human." Rin answered simply. She looked up. "Oh, look, there's Kaito."

"Rin! Len! Are you okay?" Kaito ran up to them, breathless. "You guy disappeared and then-"

"My, my, what a lovely group of people." A lady stood behind Kaito. "Might you be interesting in participating in a play I wrote?"

"Nope," Rin replied, always the rude one.

"Please, I beg you, no one will." She scanned the group and her eyes locked on Len. "Kind sir, if you could please help me out here? If I don't get member soon, why, I'd just die."

Len stared at the lady's sad brown eyes uncomfortably. "Um…okay…?"

The lady suddenly looked bright and happy. "Okay, come this way. My name's Meiko, by the way." She grabbed Len's arm and led him into a building.

"Hey, you can't steal my brother!" Rin ran after them. Miku, Luka and Kaito exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed them.

Meiko looked up as the three walked in. "Oh, wonderful, you all decided to join! This is perfect!"

"Wait-" Rin started to protest.

"The play is called **Black Vow**, featuring a fallen angel who falls in love with a human and so on and so forth. You've heard of it before, right? It's a popular children's book." She completely ignored Rin.

They all shook their heads. Meiko sighed. "Okay, it goes like this…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter is them acting out Black Vow. Sorry for OOC Meiko, I had to use someone and she came to mind. Sorry it's so short. Sorry, sorry, sorry.


End file.
